Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a changeover system for optical components such as filters, reflectors, polarizers or lens systems in optical equipment, particularly microscopes. Such changeover systems are used to make possible in microscopy, for example, different illumination processes and/or contrast processes, or different after-magnifications. Such changeover systems usually have either a slider which is displaceable perpendicularly to the beam paths, or a revolving nosepiece, seated rotatably on the microscope stand, on which the elements carrying the different optical components are replaceably seated. Different elements, which are fitted with different lens combinations, reflectors, or filters, can then be selectively brought into the beam path by a changeover of the slider or the revolving nosepiece.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
In the changeover systems known heretofore, the elements fitted with different optical components are received on the slider or revolving nosepiece by means of dowels and screws or, as described in DE 23 16 386, by means of clampable dovetail guides. This kind of seating leads to a constructionally expensive construction both of the changeover system, i.e., the slider or revolving nosepiece, and also of the reflector elements or filter elements. In addition, the fitting of the changeover system is relatively time-consuming, and a tool is required.
The present invention has as its object a changeover system for optical components in optical equipment, which simplifies the fitting or the changing of elements to which the optical components are fitted. The invention is in particular to be usable as a reflector changer and/or filter changer.
This object is attained according to the invention by a changeover system for optical components in optical equipment, in particular microscopes, comprising a plurality of elements carrying respectively different optical components, wherein said elements are held by spring force against stops of the changeover system.
According to the present invention, the elements to which different optical components such as reflectors, filters, polarizers, or magnification systems are fitted are held by spring force against precision stops of the changeover system. It has surprisingly been found that a reproducibility which is suitable even for the requirements of high-powered microscopes can be attained by relatively simple spring loading of the elements, and that this reproducibility is maintained even during mechanical movement of the changeover system.
Simple leaf springs can be provided to produce the spring force.
The elements to which the optical components are fitted are generally denoted hereinbelow as, reflector blocks, and preferably have two respective flanges, which are pressed by the springs against two parallel angles on the changeover system. The angles on the changeover system can then be respectively formed by two mutually perpendicular surfaces. Two leaf springs are then preferably allocated to each flange, with their force directions oriented at an angle to each other which is not equal to 90xc2x0. The force direction of the stronger spring is then to act in the direction of the diagonals of the associated flange, so that the flange is pressed into the angle of the changeover system by means of this stronger spring. The weaker spring then presses the flange against one of the two surfaces, associated with the flange, of the changeover system.
The changeover system according to the invention can in particular be constructed as a rotatable nosepiece. The stops of the changeover system are then preferably provided on columns which extend parallel to the direction [sic] of rotation of the revolving nosepiece. The columns can then be provided respectively between the changeover positions of the revolving nosepiece, adjacent to the light passage openings, so that each column has the stops for two adjacent seating positions for reflector blocks. The columns are then preferably provided in the peripheral region of the revolving nosepiece, i.e., the distance of the columns from the rotation axis of the revolving nosepiece is greater than the distance of the midpoints of the light passage openings of the changeover system from the rotation axis of the revolving nosepiece. An optimum close-set arrangement of the seating positions for the reflector blocks on the revolving nosepiece can thereby be attained, so that an optimum furthermore results for changeover positions of the revolving nosepiece, for a predetermined revolving nosepiece diameter and a predetermined space requirement for each reflector block.